En Secreto
by Nonahere
Summary: -eres la hija del emperador y yo tu guardia, ¿en verdad que estamos suficientemente locos como para seguir con esto?-/-yo si estoy sifucientemente loco, vendre a verte mañana, aunque me maten. -ShikaTema LeMoN- -One-Shot-


Con mucho animo les dejo un nuevo One-shot.

La idea es totalmente mía y no permito que me copien, (ya ha pasado).

X

X

X

A media noche en el palacio del emperador ya casi todos los empleados dormían, incluso el emperador y su esposa aunque en distintas habitaciones, la hija del emperador también dormía, tranquilamente, a dos habitaciones de la suya reposaba su marido.(*)

Una ágil sombra burlo a los guardias del palacio, ellos ni cuenta se dieron de que aquella sombra, otro guardia entraba por los pasillos centrales hasta detenerse frente a la habitación de la hermosa hija del emperador, abrió la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido y después de asegurarse que nadie lo veía entro y la cerro por dentro justo cuando un fuerte rayo resonó por la mansión, la tormenta era cada vez mas fuerte.

Shikamaru se acerco despacio a la cama, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras a excepción de unas velas en una mesa cercana a la cama que daban un poco de luz, un bulto reposaba en la cama, levanto las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie ahí solo un montón de almohadas, estuvo por alarmarse y pensar lo peor, pero una débil risa le hizo girar su cabeza hasta encontrar una silueta femenina en una de las puertas de la habitación, ella iba saliendo del baño.

-pensé que no vendrías hoy, Shikamaru-

-pues se equivoco, Suna-hime- ella sonrió, se acerco a la cama y el se puso de pie, la rubia empezó a abrir su yukata bajo la cual no llevaba nada mas puesto, Shikamaru se acerco y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, ella lo miro.

-déjame hacerlo yo….-

Ella se puso de espaldas, Shikamaru la abrazo dejando sus manos debajo de sus pechos beso un par de veces su nuca y cuando ella suspiro él jalo el obi de su yukata y la resbalo por sus hombros hasta que la yukata cayó al suelo, quedando ella totalmente desnuda, desnuda y hermosa.

-en realidad pensé que no vendrías hoy, no te vi en todo el día…-

-ya lo se, pero yo si te vi a ti….te estabas bañando en el estanque de atrás(**)-

-¿me estabas espiando?-pregunto coqueta, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el masculino hombro, Shikamaru aspiro el aroma de su champú.

-vigilando…-la corrigió- siempre te estoy vigilando, desde las sombras-un beso mas en su desnudo hombro.

-en realidad pienso que me espías-susurro divertida, una de las manos del moreno comenzó a acariciarle los pechos sintiendo como se endurecían sus pezones.

-no, Suna-Hime, yo solo hago mi trabajo, soy su guardia, ¿no?-

-Shikamaru….si eres mi guardia, pero también eres mi amante, deja de llamarme "Suna-Hime", solo llámame…-

-Temari….-

Ella sonrió, se volteo hasta quedar frente a el y le beso en los labios, rudamente, fuertemente, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ya, quizá más de lo que sería una simple relación sexual, quizá se había enamorado de el.

No sabía si Shikamaru respondía a sus sentimientos pero si respondía a sus caricias y de manera pasional, ya la había acorralado contra la pared y le masajeaba los pechos con suficiente dureza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, una de las piernas de ella estaba enredada en su cintura tratando de rozar sus sexos mas profundamente, Shikamaru bajo una mano a su trasero y lo apretó fuerte mientras Temari trataba de quitarle la chaqueta de su uniforme.

Shikamaru la arrojo contra la cama y ambos rieron fuertemente, Shikamaru se subió sobre ella y jalo las cortinas del dosel de la cama de la rubia hasta bajaras, quedando ambos dentro de ellas, el empezó a besar su cuello mientras sus manos le revolvían el cabello a la rubia.

Shikamaru soltó un jadeo fuerte cuando ella metió sus manos en el pantalón de el tocando libremente y sin pudor alguno su miembro, el se echo hacia atrás y ella le mordió el cuello, Se quito la camisa evitando separarse mucho y ella a tirones le saco el pantalón y los bóxers sin dejar de masturbarlo, finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos y Shikamaru humedeció su miembro en la mojada intimidad de ella.

Se restregaron fuertemente aumentando la excitación en ambos, Temari se mordió los labios, cerro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Shikamaru le besaba los pechos, su boca bajo por el vientre plan de la rubia y se detuvo ahí lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo, Temari sonrió, instintivamente le acaricio el cabello y los movimientos dejaron de ser tan bruscos, el le besaba lento y con delicadeza como si el supiera que….

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?- Shikamaru subió a besarle los labios.

-¿callada?-

-dejaste de gemir…¿en que piensas?-

-en nada en especial….solo en que te necesito, pero ya-

-tus deseos son ordenes para mi, Temari….-

-¿es que te gusta escucharme?-

-me vuelve loco…-

-podrían escucharnos…-

-no importa-

Temari respondió con una sonrisa, le encanta que Shikamaru fuera de esa forma, tan pasional, excitante y cariñoso, cuando ella lo necesitaba el estaba ahí, no importaba el momento ni el lugar, incluso si era a plena luz del día, en el estanque trasero o en la habitaciones de los guardias, claro con mucha precaución y riesgos de ser descubiertos, pero no podía negar que aquello aumentaba la excitación.

Grito fuerte cuando Shikamaru finalmente entro en ella, empujo un par de veces y la tomo de las caderas, ahora sabia lo que venia, sexo rudo y violento sin llegar a lastimarla, solo brindándole placer, mucho placer.

No se equivoco, Shikamaru la embistió fuerte y continuamente mientras su boca le besaba el cuello, ella lo abrasaba aferrándose a la masculina espalda y abría mas las piernas permitiendo que aquel "intruso" entrara mas profundamente, si es que era posible.

-no me arañes la espalda-jadeo el, riendo.

-¿Por qué no?- el le miro fijamente, aun se movía despacio dentro y fuera de ella, Temari hacia círculos con su dedo sobre el hombro de Shikamaru.

-mis compañeros se darán cuenta, Naruto habla mucho y Sasuke también mira(***)-

-¿ya se dieron cuenta?-

-saben que paso la noche con alguien, pero no saben quien, también saben que no salgo del palacio, pensarían que cualquier criada….

-como Ino….-ella mostro enfado.

-¿celosa, cariño?-

-para nada bebe….eres todo mío…¿o me equivoco?-

-soy tan tuyo como tu eres mía… ¿o tu y tu marido…?-

-solo me acuesto contigo Shikamaru-ella desvió la mirada.

-ya lo se….-el siguió besando el cuello femenino mientras la acariciaba los hombros y entraba y salía de ella, la escucho hablar.

-y tu…aquella chica…Ino y la otra, Shiho…alguna de ellas(****)-

-Temari….-el se incorporo hasta quedar frente a ella, juntaron sus bocas en un húmedo beso, le lamio los labios, jugó con sus lenguas, pero mas que un beso fue una confirmación, una confirmación de amor-soy solo tuyo…-

A respuesta Shikamaru recibió un gemido, evito decir, "te amo solo a ti" porque sabía lo que significaba, el no podía estar con ella, no a ojos de todos y si tenía que conformarse con ser su amante, lo seria, por mucho que le doliera ver al marido de la rubia tomarla de la mano y besarla cuando caminaban por el palacio o los jardines, los celos lo volvían loco pero no podía hacer nada, si decía algo ella quedaría humillada ante todos, por rebajarse a ser la amante de un guardia del palacio, prefería guardarse el amor que sentía solo para él, si lo confesaba sería posible que ella lo rechazara y ya nunca más lo dejara compartir la cama.

Una fuerte presión en el estomago le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba por acabar, la estimulo un poco mas usando una de sus manos para acariciar su unión, Temari se retorcía bajo él y lo sujetaba por la espalda, ella soltó un grito que Shikamaru silencio con su boca al mismo tiempo que sus deliciosos y calientes jugos resbalaban por su entrepierna, Shikamaru le mordió los labios y también se derramo dentro de ella, una vez más.

Agotados y sudorosos se tiraron en la cama uno al lado del otro, Shikamaru estiro los brazos hacia arriba dejándolos detrás de su cabeza y Temari se acurruco en su pecho escuchando sus corazones agitados, para ese momento la tormenta se había detenido.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio tratando de recuperar fuerza, ella intentaba no dormirse, quería verlo cuando se fuera, generalmente después de compartir la cama ellos se ponían a hablar, de cualquier cosa, lo que habían hecho en el día, lo que no habían hecho y sus planes para el día siguiente, incluso pactaban otra cita a la que ninguno podía faltar, pero esta vez Shikamaru estaba en silencio, Temari inicio una conversación, le comentaba algunas cosas pero el apenas respondía con un "mmhh" o un asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas tan callado?-

-por nada…-

-se que piensas algo….¿qué piensas?-Shikamaru soltó un bufido, Temari lo miraba fijamente, la beso y se puso en pie, busco a tientas su ropa evitándola.

-pienso en que estoy casado y necesito dormir-

-sé que me estas mintiendo….pero si quieres dormir, porque no te quedas aquí- Shikamaru ya se había puesto los pantalones, ahora buscaba su camisa, Temari se inclino en la cama, esperando que el aceptara.

-Ino entra en la mañana a limpiar tu habitación y prepararte la tina, no quiero imaginar que sucedería si nos encuentra en la misma cama-

-se callaría, yo se lo ordenaría-respondió molesta, ¿Por qué el la mencionaba?.

-no te obedecería, lo sé, diría todo aunque la mandaras a matar-respondió Shikamaru, había encontrado su camisa y su chaqueta.

-bueno….pues la mato y ya….- Temari señalo la cama invitándolo a sentarse a un lado, Shikamaru se acerco y se sentó ahí a su lado, Temari lo abrazo por detrás, beso su cuello y recargo sus pechos desnudos en la espalda de Shikamaru, el lo sintió y se estremeció, finalmente hablo.

-estaba pensando en que es muy riesgoso que nos veamos tan seguido, podrían encontrarnos y te meterías en problemas-

-no….-Temari paso sus manos hacia adelante acariciándole el pecho.

-claro que si, si descubrieran lo que hacemos te tacharían de una cualquiera, yo no quiero eso-

-no soy una cualquiera, solo soy tu mujer-Shikamaru tomo sus manos y las beso.

-tienes esposo-lo dijo secamente, era verdad y lo mataban los celos.

-no tengo intimidad con él- Shikamaru sonrió, aquello lo tranquilizaba- ya te lo dije-mas besos en su cuello, si ella continuaba, el cedería.

-no importa, es tu marido legalmente y yo tu amante, eres la hija del emperador y yo tu guardia, ¿en verdad que estamos suficientemente locos como para seguir con esto?-

-Shikamaru yo….-

-yo si lo estoy-Shikamaru se sentó frente a ella, le beso en la boca y Temari acepto gustosa-yo si estoy suficientemente loco como para seguir así, a escondidas-

-¿vendrás mañana?-

-mañana aquí estaré, a la misma hora, aunque después me maten- un beso mas y Shikamaru salió de la habitación cruzando los pasillos oscuros del palacio, Temari se recostó en la cama, acaricio su vientre, sonriendo.

_-no dejaría que mataran al padre de mi hijo….-_

X

X

¿y bien?, ah! Fue una idea muy loquísima y no sé si el titulo coincide pero no encontré nada mejor, me esforcé mucho pensándolo y lo escribí en cómo tres horas, me gusto como quedo y resulto a la primera, claro que importan sus comentarios y muchísimo.

Aclaraciones.

(*)Lo que quise dar a entender es que Shikamaru es el guardia de Temari que es la hija del emperador, esta casada y como en las épocas antiguas los esposos duermen en habitaciones separadas, por eso Shikamaru entro tan fácilmente.

(**)Cuando Shikamaru espía a Temari en el estanque, es por que en varias casas de emperadores tenían estanques grandes, (como el que Shikamaru tiene en su casa) solo que ahí se bañaban las mujeres cuando querían relajarse y también los hombres, (no se si me explique).

(***)Naruto y Sasuke, como los demás son compañeros de Shikamaru, que también son guardias.

(****)Ino y Shiho, son sus sirvientas o criadas, me agrado esa idea. Muahahaha!

Y bien, como final Temari esta embarazada y claro de Shikamaru, solo que aun no se lo dice, no se si haya segunda parte, como siempre depende de la inspiración, espero que les haya gustado el fic.

¿COMENTARIOS?


End file.
